iGoodbye
by ArtsyAmyStars
Summary: My first FanFiction story! Sam & Freddie are excited about attending Comic Con when a car crash stops them in their tracks. What will unfold in what could be Sam's final hours?


**My first Story. Please review it! It's Seddie related , and the story takes place when they're sixteen. With the reviews, please don't be harsh, but I would love to hear your feedback.**

**Any Creddie Fans, this is not the story for you! It contains mild course language and adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Icarly.**

* * *

Sam sat at the table, eating leftover ice cream she had found in the fridge. As always, she was in the Shay's apartment and was content to draw circles on the wood and think about the Internet convention they were leaving for in a few hours.

The door swung open and Freddie made his way in, towing a small suitcase behind him and carrying his camera.

"Benson" Acknowledged Sam, waving her hand lazily in the air.

"Puckett" Smiled Freddie, dumping his camera on the couch and making his way over to the kitchen.

"Where's Carly?"

"She said that Spencer and her were at an art auction. But when it's over their coming back here, and we'll drive to the convention"

"Long drive all the way to the auction"

"Four hours isn't that long" She noted calmly, and uncharacteristically put the ice cream back in the fridge before sitting down again opposite Freddy.

"Somebody is in a good mood" He noted, raising an eyebrow "You never put anything away. There was still ice-cream left in there anyway!"

"Maybe I'm just in a good mood" Shrugged Sam, looking out the window. Rain began to fall and pound on the panes of the glass.

"Oh man" Groaned Freddie.

"I love rain" Smugly smiled Sam "But I can't say the same for your shirt"

She plucked at it with her fingers.

"Ugh…stripes"

"Your wearing stripes!"

"Yeah, but they look good on me Fredward"

"Don't call me that!"

"Is mummy's boy going to take a hissy?" She teased in a baby voice and poked his cheek. Freddy pushed it away and smiled in a tired sort of way. He stared at her across the table and she smiled before prodding his chest. He prodded her back.

"Don't be going picking a fight with me Fredward. You know what happened to the last guy who did that"

Freddy shuddered.

"Exactly" Noted Sam, standing up and stretching.

"I'm bored"

"Your always bored Sam"

"Well your never interesting. Come on…let's go watch some T.V Fredward"

She towed him out of his chair and dumped herself on the couch. Freddie sat beside her and grabbed the remote. An infomercial flashed across the screen.

"I think Seattle beats is on" Said Freddie, as he flicked through the channels.

"No, it finished twenty minutes ago dummy" Sam flicked Freddie in the side of the head and sat up so she was beside him.

"Shark week has started"  
"I get enough of that at home"

"Huh?"

"Mum's dating a marine biologist"

"Ohh"

"Mmm"

They watched a few random channels for a while, talking to each other and playfully poking each other. The sky outside began to turn black, and a rainy Seattle day turned into a rainy Seattle night.

Sam yawned and rested back, kicking her feet onto the table. Freddie checked his watch.

"It's getting seriously late"

"Calm yourself Benson. We'll make it there in plenty of time for our dork convention"

For once, Freddie laughed.

Soon, they became tired. It had been a rather stressful day, preparing everything, including a show for the convention. Sam's eyes drooped and she rested her head on his shoulder. He watched as she feel asleep, her mouth puckering into a little o. Freddie always liked Sam. He had really liked her for quite a while now. She was mean, disgusting and sometimes violent, but she was also kind, witty and very, very pretty.

He couldn't help but stroke her hair and she hugged him closer subconsciously. He smiled, rested his head back and watched the television.

Sometimes…Freddie had no idea what he was doing. He was sixteen, his three best friends were two girls and a…Gibby, he had never had a proper relationship that lasted more than a month with any girl and the extent of his knowledge was top grades at school and dorky stuff…like galaxy wars. Sure he was intelligent but he had always found it hard to fit in. Icarly had helped that, but once Sam, Freddie and Carly turned eighteen, Icarly would end and they would go their separate ways. All three shuddered at the thought.

Freddie had always been in love with Carly. He loved the way she looked, the innocent way she talked and laughed and her perfect smell. But at times, she was a little overbearing, annoying and she had expressed many times that she only thought of Freddie as a friend. Sam had always had something different.

She was loud, and abusive, but she was a great friend and something inside her just made Freddie's heart sing when he saw her. He could imagine spending his life with her, even if they were hobos. Freddie had always been an emotional person, and wasn't afraid to express his feelings, but Sam was the opposite. If Freddie ever did decide to break it to her, he would wait until the exact right time.

He could imagine it now…Graduation day, Sam standing there, perfect blue eyes, smiling to the cameras and hugging Carly. Freddie would get down on his knee and propose his love for her, and she would leap into his-

BRINNNGGGGG!

Sam's phone shrieked from the table and vibrated around her foot. She sat bolt right and rubbed her eyes. Freddie sighed and rubbed the spot where she had been lying against his arm as Sam answered her phone.

"Hey Carls, will you be here soon?"

Sam nodded for a second before sighing.

"Kay. We will be there in twenty. See you soon"

Sam stretched and hung up.

"Where are we going?"

"Um, Carly said that the auction won't finish for another half hour, so she will meet us there and we can drive up in your car, and Spencer can catch the bus home like they planned"

"Where is this place?"

"The arts centre, just out of town. Come on Benson, let's grab the cases and go"

Freddie grabbed his bag and the camera, as they made their way to the elevator. Sam chattered away, and Freddie couldn't help but think that maybe she was excited about their dork convention.

Lewbert screamed abuse as Freddie grabbed his umbrella from the stand and lead them out of the lobby into the rain. They rain across the car park and threw their bags into the back of Freddie's station wagon.

Cruising across the highway, Sam was making much better time than she had expected. It was a bit of a pity really; Sam had always liked spending alone time with Freddie.

They talked about the convention, and school, but one thing lead to another and soon they found themselves idly chatting about love.

"So, how are you and James going?"

"You know we broke up"

"Oh right. Sorry"

"It's ok. He wasn't the right guy for me anyway. Too stuck up…at least that's one thing I appreciate about you Benson. You aren't stuck up"

Freddie looked across at her and smiled, as the turned onto a barren road and made their way through twists and turns.

"You appreciate me? That's a new one"

He chuckled.

"I like other things too. I mean, your ok with the odd come back. You're pretty smart and sometimes your ok to be around"

"Thanks Sam. I think your ok to be around too. Your violent, but you have a good side, and you have good taste in television shows"

She smiled and looked across at him. Freddie nearly choked. She was so bloody beautiful.

Sam kicked her legs into a crossed position and looked Freddy up and down before taking his hand.

Freddie could not believe this was happening. She let it go almost immediately and looked out the window, but the intention was there. Freddie realised that this was his moment.

"Sam" He murmured, "I have something to tell you"

She turned with curiosity on her face.

"Yeah?"

"I…I think-"

"FREDDIE! LOOK OUT!" She screamed, pointing her hand onto the dark road.

Something flashed and the whole car thumped.

_Chickens._

That's the thought that crossed his mind. Chickens.

When Carly and Sam had made the chickens into a science project and they had been lost in the house. He remembered running around, furiously looking for them, and the extreme sadness that had overcome him when he realised he had killed the last chicken.

The disappointment in himself, the tears that had nearly fallen. The irony of the situation…the similarity to the situation now. Sure he hadn't actually killed the chicken...but it had seemed like it at the time.

As Freddie came to, he was aware of a cold sheet pressed against his face. He felt something pressing into his side, and he had the strange feeling that he was almost hugging something.

Freddie opened his eyes to find himself pressed against the window that was somewhat broken. A few bits of glass left gashes in his face. His car seat was tilted back and he realised they had slid down a bank and slammed side on into a tree. He was almost hugging the shape that dug into his side. The windscreen was obliterated, covered in cracks and he was vaguely aware another tree had landed on their bonnet.

His second thought?

_Sam_.

He looked wildly across at her and tried to turn around.

"Sam! SAM! Are you ok?" He yelled desperately, finally managing to turn around.

She was slumped over the dashboard, which had come forward and trapped her legs. Blood ran through her hair from a gash.

"Sam! SAM! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He screamed and fought off his seatbelt to lift her up. She gave a small little shake and a sob broke out of her.

"Sam! Thank god, you're alive! Don't worry, I'll get us out of this!"

He pushed her back against her seat and inspected her face. She seemed all right and managed to open her eyes.

"Freddie…what happened?" She whimpered, holding his hand as he sat back.

"I think we hit another car. I'm so sorry Sam…I should have been looking. I'm such an idiot. What have I done?" He yelled desperately. She leaned forward and hugged him, holding him as close as she could, seeing as the dashboard had trapped half her body.

"It's going to be ok Freddie! Can you get your phone?"

He nodded and searched around for it in his pocket. Finally he pulled it out and tried to dial 911. His fingers stumbled over the keys, but he finally got the number.

"Hello. 911, what's your emergency?"

"Me, me and my…girlfriend. We were in a car crash. She's caught under the dashboard and we can't get out. I think there was another car involved"

"Can you please tell me your location?"

Freddie described their location before hanging up and typing in another number. His phone went dead as he pressed it to his ear.

"God damn it!" He whispered, dropping his phone. He looked across at Sam, who had a drowsy look in her eye.

"Sam? Are you ok?"

"So girlfriend huh?" She whispered in a weak voice.

"Yeah" He whispered.

"That's nice" She smiled weakly and leaned across to him. He wrapped her up as they stared out the windscreen.

She was cold and shaking. Freddie attempted to warm her up, until he realised how even and calm her breathing was getting. He looked down at her jeans to realise blood was soaking them.

"Sam! God damn it Sam, look at your legs. Are you ok?"

She looked up at him and gave a smile.

"It's going to be ok Freddie"

"But you look like your going to die!"

She didn't answer.

"You're not going to die on me! Please, Sam! I'm…I'm in love with you! I love the way you smile and the way you laugh! Your personality, your hair, everything about you makes me love you! Please don't leave me!"

"Freddie…sometimes it's easier to let go. I'm sorry. But there's nothing we can do" She whispered, holding him closer. The blood soaked the edges of her top now. He started to cry.

"I never thought about how I would die," She whispered.

"You're not going to die!" Pleaded Freddie desperately.

"But you're here Freddie. And that's all I care about"

Sam cried over silly things. She sobbed over movies when no one was around, she cried when she was alone for too long and she cried when Carly and her had a fight.

But when it came to what seemed like the end, she didn't shed a tear. She just held the boy she loved and slowly, her eyes drooped.

"I love you Freddie. I always have and I always will"

"I love you Sam" He managed to get out between the sobs.

So they sat, hand in hand, staring out the window. Freddie in tears, listening to the sirens coming nearer and nearer. Sam watching her eye lids closing, and clutching Freddie's hand. She was vaguely aware of a siren wailing. She looked across at Freddie.

"Bye Benson" She whispered, and the darkness over took her.

"I guess there's nothing left to say,

So goodbye

I'll meet you in Heaven someday"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! The ending is up to how you think it ends. Hopefully, Sam gets pulled out in time but I don't know. Thanks for reading and please remember to review**


End file.
